


No Dresses

by reddish



Series: The Tiara Chronicles [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/F, ME2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddish/pseuds/reddish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara is back from the dead and about to visit Liara for the first time since she died. Kasumi and Garrus are her wingmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Dresses

            "Shepard, no."

            Tara pouted at the cloaked woman in the entrance to her cabin.

            "But--" she started to protest.

            "Illium is a dangerous place. You need your armor."

            "I know how to handle myself! I want to look nice! And I'll have a pistol strapped to me..."

            Kasumi sighed. "I've created a monster. Garrus, you argue with her. I'm done!"

            Garrus stepped into the cabin, clearing his throat awkwardly. Tara turned to face him, dressed in the evening wear that Kasumi had purchased for her when she was playing the role of Alison Gunn.

            "I look nice!" she argued.

            Garrus chuckled. "Yes, you look very nice. But your job isn't to look nice, Shepard."

            "Can't it be for one night? That's all I'm asking for."

            "Not on Illium. We can't risk you disappearing into their slave trade, or being taken out by snipers somewhere because you didn't have any kinetic barriers. We need you, Shepard."

            "Why is this so important, anyway?" Kasumi questioned from the doorway.

            Tara glanced toward her personal desk, then turned, sighed and sat on her bed, shoulders sagging heavily.

            "Ah," Garrus said.

            "What?" Kasumi demanded.

            An electronic voice piped in over the loudspeaker. "Liara T'Soni is currently located in Illium. The commander and she had a personal relationship prior to Shepard's death two years ago."

            "Thank you, EDI," Tara said through a strained, tense smile.

            "Oh, Shepard," Kasumi reprimanded her compassionately. She strode gracefully through the cabin and settled her light weight beside Tara on the bed. "You look beautiful in your armor, too, you know."

            "I want to make a good impression, or... I don't know," Tara sighed, and silence hung in the air for a few seconds. "What if she doesn't want to see me?"

            "Unlikely," Garrus said, shaking his head.

            "Well, what if she's moved on?"

            Kasumi laughed. "From THE Commander Shepard? I think it would take the asari Goddess herself to trump you."

            "Have you called her?" Garrus asked, leaning against the empty fishtank. "Since your... return, I mean?"

            Tara shook her head. "I feel terrible about it. But I don't know what I could say. 'Hi, sorry I was dead, wanna grab a drink?'"

            Garrus tilted his head. "What were you going to say when you see her on Illium?"

            "I was hoping to look so stunning that she would pounce me right then and there, no words needed."

            "Okay, but if that doesn't work?"

            Tara grumbled something under her voice.

            "What was that?" Kasumi prodded.

            "I'd probably say, "Hi. Sorry I was dead. Want to grab a drink?'"

            Kasumi groaned. "Okay, get your armor on. But we are NOT leaving this ship until we work on your introduction."


End file.
